Party Games!
by Naruto-926
Summary: Ino is having a birthday party and SHE is planning the games, hey what are what are Kiba and Hinata doing locked in a closet? and WHOA! NARUTO AND SAKURA ARE LOCKED IN A CLOSET TOO!....whats Ino up to?
1. Default Chapter

Party Games

"Hey Shika-Kun!" Ino said as she ran up to catch up with Shikamaru, "Oh hey Ino." He answered her. "Hehe my parents said that I can plan my birthday party!" She said excitedly. "Uh oh..." Was what she got as a response, Ino narrowed her eyes. "whaddya mean 'uh oh'?" She asked. "Well I said 'uh oh' because the last party you planned ended with a house on fire..." He answered her, "HEY THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! I TOLD THEN NOT TO PUT BEER BY THE HEATER!" She yelled at him. "WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEER WE WERE ONLY FOURTEEN AND WE'RE ONLY SIXTEEN NOW!" He yelled back at her. "Whatever." She said as she stuck out a tongue at him. "You're so troublesome..." He said  
  
"Damn you two fight a lot!" A voice said from behind them, The two turned around to find Naruto and Sakura standing behind them.  
  
"Oh great you two, what do you want forehead girl?" Ino asked coldly  
  
Sakura glared daggers at Ino, "Quiet Devil woman Ino-Pig!" Sakura snapped back. Both the girls completely forgot that Naruto and Shikamaru were there while they were in their fight so the two boys tried to tip-toe away but stopped in their tracks when the girls called out their names "NARUTO!" "SHIKA-KUN!" "Oh crap......" Both boys said.  
  
"Humph I'm not gonna invite you to my birthday party!" Ino yelled at Sakura, "Birthday party?! Who's planning it?" Sakura asked, "I am.......alone.." Ino said proudly. "No you're not I'm helpin'" Sakura said. And as if the earlier fight never happened the two were chatting excitedly about the party, "Ok Ino You take party games I'll take decorations and we'll split food!" Sakura said happily. "Okay, I'll find some good party games hehe" Ino cackled as she rubbed her hands together.(A.N. You guys know what I mean!)  
  
"Hey wait a minute where is Sasuke-Kun?" Ino asked, "Oh well I was looking for him and Naruto was tagging along." Sakura replied "Oh well I would come along, but I have to go find some good party games so bye forehead girl." "Okay bye piggy."(A.N. lol 'piggy') The two said their goodbyes and went their different ways.  
  
"Hey Sakura-Chan do you want to go for some ramen now?" Naruto asked, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "As friends riiiight?" She asked him. "Of coarse" The blonde said, "I know you dont like me that way." He finished. "Well in that case lets go, I'm hungry anyways." She said. "Okay lets go!" he said as he took a hold of her hand and began to lead her to the ramen shop. Now any other time Sakura would have snatched her hand away and hit the poor boy, but since she made a promise to herself to try to be nice to Naruto she held herself back. Naruto was surprised very surprised that Sakura didn't snatch her hand back and hit him, but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he left it alone.

_Meanwhile At The Yakamana House___

"Hmmmm now to find some party games." Ino said as she clicked into random party game web sites. Lets see there's:(Keep in mind that she is writing these next lines on a piece of paper.)  
  
1: Spin The Bottle.  
2:Closet Kiss. (You know what I'm talking about)  
3:Bobbing for Apples.  
4:Piniata. (You know you hit it with a stick candy comes out)  
5: And Pool Volleyball.  
  
"Teeheehee." Ino chuckled, "This is going to be good." 

_At The Ramen Stand_

"So Sakura-Chan what kind of ramen are you in the mood for? My treat!" Naruto said. "Are you sure Naruto? I mean I can pay for myself you know." She replied. "Yeah but I've got to be a gentlemen." He said, "Now order to your hearts desire!" The blonde finished happily. "Well okay them Naruto." She said as the waitress came up.  
  
"Hi what can I get you today?" She asked  
  
"Well I'd like a small miso ramen." Sakura said "And I'd like a large miso ramen." Naruto said  
  
"Okay I'll be back with your food in a while." She said as she turned around and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Well I wonder what games Ino has in mind for her party..." Sakura said, "I dunno but they should be fun." Naruto replied. "Yeah you're right" She said, "Knowing Ino she probably has kissing games planned out." He said "Yeah I wonder who she is going to invite to the party." She asked, "Probably all of us gennin teams." He replied.  
  
"Your order is here." The waitress said as she came up with the bowls of ramen. "Thank you miss." Naruto said politely before beginning to eat his ramen as did Sakura.

* * *

WooHoo i've had this story in my head for a while I finally got around to write it!

P.S. REVEIW!!!


	2. The Day Before The Party

**The Day Before The Party**

It had been a week since Ino and Sakura started to plan Ino's birthday party. Ino had a complete list of party games:  
  
1:Scary Stories

2:Truth Or Dare

3:Prank The Sleeper

4:Scavenger Hunt

5:Closet Kiss

6:Spin The Bottle

7:Pool Volleyball

8:Piniata

9:Find Your Stuffed Animal

10:Freeze Dance

11:Water War

....At Sakura's House....

Sakura had pretty much finished the decorations. She picked out blue, yellow, purple, and red balloons to inflate in the house, and streamers that were also blue, yellow, purple, and red.  
  
"Whew" Sakura sighed, "Finally I'm finished!" She said happily. "I hope Ino will be happy with my plans for the party!" She said as she packed up her plans in a bag and ran out of her house in the direction of Ino's house.  
  
"Hey Sakura-Chan" She heard a voice say behind her. 'That voice' she thought to herself as she turned around to find Naruto running straight for her. "How is the party planning going?" He asked her. "Oh I just finished and I'm on my way over to Ino's place to show her what I've thought up." She replied. "Well I'm sure she'll like what you've come up with." Naruto said. "Yeah I hope so... but anyways I should probably get these plans over to Ino's place want to come?" She asked, "Sure I'll come." The blonde replied as the two set off in the direction of Ino's house.  
  
Ino was thinking who she would partner up in the party games. 'Well I want to keep Sakura away from MY Sasuke-Kun' She thought to herself with. 'so I'll partner her up with-' At that moment she gave a mischievous smile and summoned up a plan so evil she couldn't pass it up. 'I'm gonna partner her up with-' Right as she was going to say the name she heard a know at the door(A.N. lol I'm so evil)  
  
She answered the door to find Naruto and Sakura.  
  
Ino tried her best to not giggle but she was failing miserably.  
  
Naruto cocked his head to the side and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Ino?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah 'giggle' I'm good 'giggle'" Ino replied.  
  
"O....k...." Naruto said questionably.  
  
"Well the party is in two days right Ino?" Sakura asked. "Yeah have you finished the decorations?" Ino asked, "Yeah and I brought the supplies too!" Sakura said now getting exited. "Okay lets get started!" Ino said as she pulled Sakura inside the closed the door in Naruto's face.  
  
"Okay then I guess I'll just go home then." He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Sakura froze where she stood, "Hey Ino didn't I come here with Naruto?" She asked the blonde. "Oh yeah you did didn't you" She said, "I wonder if he's if he's still outside?" Sakura said as she walked to the door, when she opened the door she saw Naruto walking away and it looked like he was wiping something away from his face, around his eye region 'Oh no I made him cry...' she thought to herself "Well oops" Ino said.  
  
Throughout the whole time that Sakura and Ino were decorating Sakura couldn't stop thinking about how she made Naruto cry....  
  
....The Next Day....  
  
Naruto was at his house making some ramen. "Well I bet Ino's party is going to be good.." Naruto said to himself. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.  
  
He opened the door to find Sakura in his doorstep. "Uhhh hi Sakura-Chan." Was the best he could come up with.  
  
"Hi Naruto, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday at Ino's" Sakura said with a bit of guilt in her voice.  
  
"Oh no worries Sakura-Chan it's all right! I was gonna leave you two to do your stuff any ways." Naruto said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Well okay then.." She answered the boy.  
  
"Well do you want to come in Sakura-Chan? I just started to make some ramen." He said. "Sure I'll have some." she replied. as she stepped into Naruto's house.

....Five Minutes Later....

"So are you going to Ino's Party tomorrow?" Sakura asked while eating her ramen.

"Yeah it should be fun" Naruto replied. "Ino said it should be fun she's even making it a sleepover!" Sakura said exitedly 'I get to sleep under the same roof as Sasuke-Kun!' She thought to herself. 'Sakura-Chan is probably thinking about how she's gonna be able to sleep under the same roof as that bastard Sasuke...' Naruto thought. Unfortunantly for Naruto he mumbled his last thought. "What did you say?!" Sakura said as she stood up, knocking over her chair in the process. "Oops I guess I said that out loud..." Naruto said as he put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean thats probably thinking?!" She yelled at Naruto, but he stayed silent. "Answer me!" She yelled at him. "No" He simply said with as a mischievous smile spread across his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes 'Breath in breath out' she mentally told herself. "Uzamaki Naruto, Answer me!" She yelled out. "Make me..." He said with a foxy grin. "ARGHHH" She yelled out as she launched herself at Naruto.

The two rolled around on the floor with Naruto trying to get free os Sakura's death grip but was failing miserably because of his laughing. Eventually the two ended up in Naruto's room, Naruto made a last ditch effort Naruto launched himself upwards making Sakura fall off of him. He saw him chance and took it. He jumped on top of Sakura who just happned to be on his bed.

(A.N. Grins lol like that one huh?)

"Give up yet?" He said with sweat dripping off his face and a foxy grin glued to his face. "Never" She said as she pushed up on Naruto's chest but he moved not an inch, he had a firm hold on her forearms and he was kneeling on her thighs. "Fine." She said gruffly. "Okay!" He said happily as he rolled off from on top of her, thay both were panting like dogs and just layed the side by side too tired to do anything.

"So Sakura-Chan how do you think Ino's party is going to go?" Naruto asked.

"Dont change the subject Naruto, what did you mean before Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto stayed silent for a while the he began to speak. "Well you always go crazy over Sasuke and well, staying in the same house with him for two days well thats got to be like a hundred times more better, for you and Ino that is.

"Oh.." Was all she could think of. "Yup" Naruto replied

....Meanwhile At Ino's House....  
  
"Ok the decorations are done, the games are done.." Ino rubbed her hands together "This is going to be good....." She said with a chuckle

* * *

Short chapter I know but im very busy and I just wanted to get this out there 

P.S. REVEIW!!!


End file.
